Mission Impossible
by sweetmoonstars
Summary: Gwendolen Reed is an assassin trained by a secret society. Once SHEILD captures her and her brother, she meets Captain America in an unusual place. Her cell. She may be America's top fugitive but she can help locate the society that's threatening the world. While Captain is asking for her help, Gwen couldn't help but think about the consequences. She could fall in love.


_hi y'all! this is my first fanfic on here so please enjoy -R_

 _prologue_

Gwen's POV

 _Age 7_

"Logan, why did dad blow up?" I whispered quietly as the truck kept moving.

"A bomb was set off." Logan replied while looking at the people who captured us.

Logan and I were with my dad at a S.H.I.E.L.D base when we were alerted to evacuate the building. Dad told us to run to a van that was going back into the city. We ran, dad stayed behind. I looked behind me as I was running and saw dad fighting off the men. Logan was screaming at me to run but I couldn't leave dad behind. He was going to die. Then all of a sudden, a huge explosion sent Logan and I flying to a wall. As well as I can remember, I saw dad's life flash before my eyes until I was dragged away by unknown people.

"I'm scared, Logan." I whimpered as I cuddled into my brother's arms.

Logan kissed my head, "Don't worry Gwen, I'll protect you."

But that was a lie. The car stopped at a building that was placed in the middle of nowhere. Both of us we forced to exit the truck and walk into the building. I read the writings on the building and it stated, " _Children's Hospital_ ". Logan held my hand as we kept walking until we suddenly stopped in front of the door.

"Girl, come with me." the man demanded, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from Logan.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

But the man hung on to me tight, pulling me away from Logan's grip. I stared at Logan's blue eyes before our fingertips slipped away. Then I knew I was never going to see my brother again.

 _Age 13_

"I am an assassin," we all chanted, "I will let no one get in my way. I will not hesitate to kill, even those who are dear to me. I will not let anyone defeat me in a battle. If I get hit, I will get back up no matter what. For I am _the assassin_ , and no one will mess with me."

"Class dismissed." Miss. Gilbert exclaimed as girls filed out of the classroom.

It turned out that my brother and I were separated to different schools of opposite genders. I called myself a prisoner when the teachers weren't around but supposedly I'm an assassin. This school teaches girls to become assassins, thieves and spies. For a thirteen year old to be in a class full of sixteen year olds, it was the most scariest thing I've ever experienced. These girls are obviously more skilled and tougher than me. I didn't want to be in this place, I was forced to do this.

"Miss. Reed!" I sighed as I turned around to face Miss. Gilbert. "Tonight at the tournament, I want you to fight Lizzie."

"But I-"

"No buts. Remember what I taught you. In the future, you'll be the youngest assassin to graduate from this school. I am proud of you Gwen. I must say that I've never been proud of a student before. So do it well tonight." Miss. Gilbert smiled as she gave me a hug.

I stiffened and swallowed my spit, "Thanks Miss. Gilbert. Um, I'll do it"

"That's my girl. Now go get some rest and prepare for tonight."

I gave her a fake smile before leaving the classroom. This was not good. I've never fought in one of the tournaments before, but from what I've seen someone usually ends up dying in the end. I don't know if I could live with myself if I killed Lizzie in the fighting process. She was one of the nicest person that I've met. I don't know what is going to happen tonight, but I know that I have to do what it takes to win. Otherwise, I will probably have to spend another year in this prison, and that's worse than dying.

I sighed as I opened my small bedroom door and jumped on my bed. It make a creaking sound but I didn't care. Lying in bed, I looked at the ceiling and mentally prepare myself. Suddenly, someone was throwing rocks at my window making a loud noise. I walked over to my window and opened it.

"Happy Birthday sis!" Logan exclaimed, spreading his arms out.

"Logan." I hissed. "You're not suppose to be here."

"Can't I wish my little sister happy birthday?" Logan smirked as he started to climb up the wall and into my bedroom.

"No!" I replied harshly. "At least wait till the tournament to say happy birthday, not risk your life for it!"

Logan laughed and sat on my bed, "Aw come on Gwen, where's the fun? You're thirteen, a teenager and possibly one of the most skilled assassin out there. You definitely have dad's gene. He would be proud."

"Now tell me, will he be proud if I killed someone today?" I huffed out.

"You have to kill someone on your birthday?" Logan asked.

I sighed as I looked outside window, "Well, actually its more of a fight, but you never really know. Anything can happen"

"Well who is it?"

"It's Lizzie." I sighed

"Aw but Lizzie was hot..." Logan replied in disappointment

"Not the point here, Logan. I can't do this. I can't jus-"

A loud knock interrupted my sentence. I flinched and look at Logan, signaling to him to hide under the bed. Logan quickly slid under the bed as I opened the door to reveal Miss. Gilbert.

"Tournament rescheduled. Let's go Miss Reed." She said in a monotone voice.

"Uh let me get my stuff from under the bed." I quickly muttered. Running to the bed, I lay down on the floor and lifted up the bed sheets.

"I can't do this Logan." I whispered quietly.

"Yes you can. Now go before she finds me." Logan hissed.

Tears started to form in my eyes as I whimpered, "Logan please don't make me do this. I'd rather die than kill someone."

"Gwendolen Reed, you are one of the most bravest and smartest people I know. Well, maybe because you're my sister and I'm just complimenting you because it's your birthday," Logan smiled, "But I don't want to lose my sister. Just close your eyes when you pull the trigger and soon it will be over. I'll be there in the crowd, look for me after you're done the fight. I love you Gwen and I know you can do this. Do it for dad."

"Now, Gwen it's starting in a few minutes!" Miss Gilbert snapped

I nodded my head and wiped my tears before standing up and walking over to Miss Gilbert.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

 _Age 20_

Two years ago was graduation day for those who have completed their course. Once we graduate, we are finally free to do whatever we want, even possibly become a villain or join some sort of group that supports evil. I graduated at the age of eighteen, possibly the youngest graduate there ever was. A few of my friends and I created a group to steal anything valuable from stores, people, and secret societies. It may not be what I'm exactly trained for but it still gave me a chance to do whatever I want.

"Alright people, today is the big day!" Melissa exclaimed happily. "We're going to Stark's big party which means we could steal W-234 blueprints and make a complete replica. I don't know what the weapon does but it's deadly."

"And how are we suppose to steal the blueprint?" Logan asked. Yes, Logan graduated too but was trained more of a spy and a computer genius then an assassin. Plus, I couldn't leave my brother behind.

"Well you, Mr. Computer Wizard, can hack into the system while your sister sneaks in the room and steals the prints." Melissa explained.

I leaned back on the car and asked, "Then what are you guys doing? Enjoying the party while my brother and I do the work?"

"The team and I are going to be there if something goes wrong. We'll be your supporters." Melissa smiled while handing me a gun.

"I don't need that." I shook my head.

"Alright. Now get into the car because we have a party to attend!"

I rolled my eyes and got into the car. Taking my phone out, I used the camera as a mirror. If I'm going to meet Tony Stark, I got to look mesmerizing. I applied lipstick and smiled at the camera. The thing about being America's top criminal group was that they're never going to catch you if you change identities. Wearing a tight red dress with red lipstick wasn't usually me. Today, my name is Jessica engaged to my brother which is just weird and crazy. But an act is an act.

"Alright kids. Enjoy the party." the driver said as he pulled up at huge mansion. I admired the look of the house and the bright lights. Definitely a dream house. Logan and I walked up to the entrance of the house and entered it. Soon, I heard music booming loudly in the room. A lot of people dancing and drinking alcohol. I scanned the room to find Tony but didn't see him anywhere.

I tugged of Logan's sleeve and yelled over the music, "Something's wrong. Tony's nowhere to be seen and security is crap."

"Isn't there usually security guards at the front of the house?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, that's the weird part." I said while looking around the room again.

"Nothing can get weird then us being engaged." Logan muttered. "Anyways, I've located the location of the blueprints."

"What?" I shockingly said. "Um, how?"

Logan looked at me and smiled, "My phone you dummy. You see, once I get into the wifi, I can easily access th-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever geek, just lead me to the room." I rolled my eyes as Logan led me down a quiet hallway. I looked behind me to see if anyone was following, but they're all completely wasted. The hallway began to grow darker as we walked further down the hall. Logan stopped at the door that required a passcode but I noticed the door was slightly open. I pushed the door open and gave a weird look to Logan.

"He probably forgot to close the door behind him." Logan shrugged his shoulders. I ignored the fact that everything in this process was surprisingly easy and unusual. Tony Stark doesn't usually be this careless. He would close the door and made sure Jarvis would take care of everything.

I walked into the room and scanned it with my phone. Melissa didn't specify if the blueprint would be on the computer or printed out. I look in the drawers, his files in the locked up cabinet but so far, I see no blueprints that are printed out.

"Logan, get on the computer and find the print. Now." I demanded while looking around for anything suspicious. I gave Logan a good ten minutes before checking up on him.

"There's nothing on project W-234 or any blueprints. It's either Tony Stark is Sherlock and keeps his blueprints hidden in his mind palace or this is a set up." Logan said while typing furiously on the keypad. I stood there staring at the wall and started analyzing the situation.

"Wait," I started, "Tony wouldn't leave the party unattended unless he knew who would show up to the party. If you didn't notice, every single person in that room had an earpiece which I thought it was no big deal. Then that must mean that the people in the party aren't really drunk but great actors…"

"Yeah? Gwen, what's wrong." Logan whispered.

"You were right, this was a set up."

"And that you are right my little thieves." a voice boomed from behind us, slowly clapping their hands. "You know, I thought spies were more smarter than this."

"And I thought you had an iron suit." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah. I do have a suit but I'm not going to put it on." Tony smirked as he took a sip of his wine. I took the opportunity to throw whatever was near me and grabbed Logan's arm then ran. Running in heels wasn't hard for me since I was trained but running from Iron Man was a different story.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't run far if I were you." I heard Tony yelling from behind me. I dialed Melissa's phone number and fortunately, she picked up.

"Melissa," I hissed, "Where's the backup?"

"Uh we didn't make it to the house because of traffic." she replied.

"WHAT? I thought your car was right behind ours?" I yelled at the phone.

"Sorry honey, but you're on your own." and then she hung up. I silently cursed and kept running down the hall. The music was still blasting but the people were no where to be in sight. Soon, someone bodychecked me to the floor and pinned me down, holding a gun at my head.

"Don't move." he said.

I looked at him straight in the eye and smiled, "I won't. Not for long."

I lifted my head and bit his arm that pinned my hands down. He screamed out of agony and I smacked him hard in the head. Picking up his gun, I shot a two men down who were running towards me. I turned around to find Logan picking his own fight. I was about to walk away but was stopped by three men pointing their guns at me.

Tony came up from behind me and took the gun out of my hand, "Like the other guy said, don't move. Finally, we've captured America's top fugitive."

"Only one third of it." Logan said as he was tackled by two guys to the ground.

"Do you know who we are?" I asked Tony, giving him a glare.

"Yes, someone who's standing here surrendering to S.H.I.E.L.D. You lose here villain." Tony laughed.

"Well I-"

"Enough." a deep voice interrupted. "Let's not stand here and fight like children. Men stand down."

"They're all yours Fury. My work here is done." said Tony as he grabbed his glass wine.

Nick Fury walked towards Logan and I, eyeing us up and down. He had a harden expression I couldn't read, but I recognized him from somewhere. It was like seeing a flash from the past but I couldn't remember why he was significant.

"Logan and Gwendolen Reed, how nice of you to show up here after thirteen years. Your father wouldn't be proud of what you're doing today." Nick stated as he walked around us.

I turned to Logan and made a weird face, "I'm sorry, who?"


End file.
